


Verdades Incompletas

by dinamicus



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Series, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinamicus/pseuds/dinamicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku ha regresado a vivir entre los suyos tras  derrotar a Buu y su largo tiempo de permanencia entrenando en el Otro Mundo, justo para presenciar como diez años de convivencia  entre Bulma y Vegeta parece haber llegado a su fin abruptamente. . ¿Cómo lidiará la gang Z con estos cambios?¿Qué hay detrás del término de esta relación? ¿ Qué ocurre si la  única conexión que liga a Vegeta con la protección del planeta Tierra se rompe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esta historia lleva durmiendo el sueño de los justos más años que los que tiene de existencia de este sitio. Durante las últimos meses no he cesado de pensar en ella, y creo que la fin conseguí el ímpetu para terminarla.  
> Hay un montón de ideas medio recurrentes en la fanficción de DBZ en esta historia, y algunas no tan recurrentes pero que han salido por allí, de cuando en cuando. No pretendo presumir gran originalidad, en realidad es poco lo que queda por hacer que no no ha sido muy explotado en relación a la creación de arcos argumentales en este fandom. Lo que intento es hacer una toma un poco más complicada de algunas ideas que se han hecho repetitivas en el fanfic dbz, algunas veces muy bien y otras muy mal. Es mi versión, ni mas ni menos.Soy una convencida que lo que importa de una historia no es lo que se cuenta sino el cómo se cuenta.

Vegeta funcionaba en base a su orgullo.  
Goku había aprendido bien esto, y sabía que muy pocas cosas se anteponían para Vegeta a la reverencia a este concepto.  
Estaba Trunks, su hijo. Y Bulma.  
Vegeta había accedido a fusionarse con él, pese a que lo odiaba, para salvarlos.  
Quizás aquello sólo tenía que ver con proteger a su descendencia (él suponía que por muy sanguinarios y crueles que los sayayines fueran, esto no incluía el abandonar a sus familias a la muerte. Aunque luego esto se contradecía con el hecho de que él mismo había sido lanzado al espacio a su suerte con apenas días de vida)  
De cualquier manera, el antiguo mercenario de Freezer se había adaptado bastante bien a la vida familiar, una cosa impensable unos cuantos años atrás.  
Por supuesto, había aspectos de la vida doméstica que Vegeta y Bulma llevaban que para Goku eran un misterio, pero como todos los demás, había decidido respetar el criterio de Bulma en este aspecto.  
Bulma era el ser humano más inteligente que él había conocido, y quizás por eso , el respeto a su amiga, era que la mayoría de los otros había aceptado con tanta tranquilidad la presencia de Vegeta entre ellos, aunque Goku sabía que la mayoría todavía sentía temor y resentimiento hacia él (el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el Tenkaichi Budokai, antes de que Buu apareciera en escena, estaba todavía fresco en la memoria); tampoco y sus amigos parecían valorar la ayuda que Vegeta había prestado para derrotar a Buu.  
Todos preferían hablar de "lo que Goku había hecho" o "cómo Goku había conseguido reunir toda esa energía para salvarlos" y cómo él era un héroe otra vez.  
Goku no se sentía cómodo con esto, era como si le estuviera robando el crédito por su acciones a Vegeta, como si él fuera Mr. Satan, o algo así.  
Y aunque a veces él había tratado de detener esto, diciéndoles cómo Vegeta había participado, y cómo había sido de él la idea de distraer a Buu mientras revivían a todos y él realizaba la Genki Dama, los otros parecían no escuchar o no importarles esto.  
Así que, después de un tiempo, el había optado por quedarse callado y dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran. Específicamente, después de una ocasión en durante una barbacoa en la casa del maestro Roshi, él había comenzado a relatarles otra vez su versión de los hechos, él mismísimo Vegeta se había quedado mirándole con ojos asesinos, Goku había optado por cerrar la boca, avergonzado y confundido, dejando la narración a medio comenzar.  
Luego, cuando la comida se había terminado, y la reunión se había disuelto en pequeños grupos, que, algo embriagados, cuchicheaban y reían repartidos por los rincones de la casa, Vegeta se le había acercado furioso, y, apenas controlándose (Goku pudo percibir el ligero temblor que recorría el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, aun a la pálida luz de la luna y las antorchas), le había masculló entre dientes:  
− La próxima vez que decidas humillarme en público así, payaso, me encargaré de que borrarte esa bocota que tienes, para que así nunca mas vuelvas a tener la tentación de volver a hacerlo. ¿Me oíste, imbecil?  
− Pero, Vegeta, yo sólo…  
− ¡Yo sólo nada! ¿Crees que me importa la opinión de esos bufones? ¿Qué quiero conseguir su aprobación, o que me sigan arrastrándose sobre sus vientres como gusanos como lo hacen contigo?  
− Ellos, no…  
− ¡Silencio! Es la última vez que te lo advierto− susurró.  
Goku lo observó alejarse, en parte disgustado con Vegeta por la forma en cómo se había vuelto a referir a sus amigos, como "gusanos", y en parte, disgustado con sus mismos amigos; porque él había estado junto con Vegeta ese día y había percibido el brillo de satisfacción que había en sus ojos, por haber logrado salvar la Tierra.  
Vegeta no podía haber fingido eso, estaba seguro. No podía considerar humillante ser reconocido por todos como uno de los salvadores del planeta, de lo contrario ¿De dónde venía esa indignación tan profunda que demostraba en presencia de Satan, por haberse arrogado el éxito en destruir a Cell y a Buu?  
Pero también sabía que su antiguo rival moriría, antes de rogar, o permitir que rogaran por él, para que le ofrecieran un reconocimiento sobre esto. Menos si eso significaba tener que hacerlo frente a un grupo de guerreros que él consideraba inferiores. Goku no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, él tenía un profundo respeto por sus amigos por haber luchado por alcanzar su nivel, y combatir a su lado, aun cuando sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. En lo que si no podía apoyar a sus amigos, era en la clara antipatía que habían decidido demostrarle a Vegeta, y Goku sospechaba que todo esta actitud de "púdranse todos" que Vegeta solía tomar frente a ellos, no era más que una defensa a su rechazo.  
Al menos, Goku agradecía que Vegeta tuviera el apoyo de Bulma. Bulma había llegado junto con él más temprano, luciendo, como siempre, satisfecha de la familia que tenía y como la había formado (aun pese a las veladas censuras de Milk, que solía pasarse las reuniones charlando con la peliazul, para que una vez que llegaran a su propio hogar, se dedicase a criticarla incesantemente, sin ningún miramiento)  
Ahora mismo, Bulma, tan pendiente de las reacciones de Vegeta como siempre, había partido tras él, al exterior de la casa. Luego había regresado brevemente para recoger a Trunks y despedirse de todos apresuradamente.  
Goku se había asomado a una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casa, para verlos partir su pequeño vehículo. Bulma en los controles, Trunks despidiéndose de Goten por uno de los ventanucos laterales de la maquina voladora. Vegeta sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el ceño fruncido.  
Un Krillin de mejillas sonrosadas por el licor y la mirada somnolienta, se paro junto a Goku para ver partir la nave de Bulma y murmuró:  
− Ese maldito aguafiestas. No sé porqué Bulma insiste en traerlo, siempre arruina su velada y la de los demás…  
Luego se había alejado, hipando y tambaleante, hacia la mesa donde 18 y los demás seguían consumiendo todo el alcohol que podía.  
Luego había aparecido Milk, tan malhumorada y ceñuda como siempre, y le había exigido que partieran de inmediato hacía la casa, porque estaba cansada de departir con esa tropa de borrachos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.  
− Como tú quieras, Milk.− murmuró ausente, absorto en la imagen de Bulma, llevándose a Vegeta y los otros burlándose de este, y cuchicheando sobre ambos sin ningún pudor mientras bebían.  
Seis semanas después, había ocurrido lo inesperado.  
Bulma y Vegeta se habían separado.  
Era Goten que había llegado con la noticia, después de pasar un par de días en casa de Trunks, anunciando, con la ligereza de corazón característica de su edad, que los padres de este "no vivirían más juntos".  
Goku se había quedado estupefacto por varios minutos, pero Milk había aprovechado para inquirir mas detalles del niño.  
Goten no sabía demasiado, pero aparentemente, ambos le había comunicado la noticia a Trunks hacía una semana, y su papá ahora estaba viviendo en la Cámara de gravedad, pero que aquello era algo temporal, y pronto se marcharía del todo de Corporación.  
− ¿Qué quieres decir con que se "marchara del todo", Goten? ¿Acaso Vegeta pretende marcharse al espacio otra vez?  
Goten se encogió de hombros, pero Milk no tardó en ofrecer su juicio acerca de todo:  
−Uff… ¡Eso sería lo mejor! Ese hombre… jamás Bulma debió haberlo aceptado bajo su techo en primer lugar. Por mí, podría marcharse al espacio ahora mismo ¡Así todos estaríamos más tranquilos!  
Goku quería decirle que si Bulma no hubiese aceptado a Vegeta bajo su techo, el pequeño Trunks no hubiera nacido y el Trunks del Futuro no hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida y advertirles sobre los androides, y ellos no estarían sentados en la mesa tomando desayuno juntos, pero Milk ya había desviado su interés a otro tema, y estaba regañando a Goten por derramar leche sobre su pijama.  
Hubiera deseado preguntarle a Goten más cosas, pero sabía que al volver sobre el tema sólo le daría a su esposa mas oportunidades para decir cosas desagradables acerca de Vegeta y de Bulma, así que prefirió guardar silencio.  
Iría a Capsule Corp.  
Quería saber que era lo que había pasado, si todo aquello era consecuencia de esa noche (y por extensión, su culpa) si Bulma estaba bien.  
Y por qué no, quería saber que era lo que pensaba hacer Vegeta ahora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Encontró a Bulma en su laboratorio, enfundada en la inmaculada bata blanca que usaba para trabajar, dada a la tarea de soldar circuitos en el interior del cráneo de uno de aquellos robots domésticos que pululaban dentro de su casa a toda hora.

− ¡Goku! , ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

A simple vista lucía bien, tanto así que Goku comenzó a dudar acerca de lo que Goten les había contado. Luego, Goten no acostumbraba decir mentiras, y tras observarla unos momentos pudo notar, aun debajo de aquella gruesa capa de pasta beige con la que Bulma acostumbraba embardunarse la cara y de los cristales de las gafas que usaba para trabajar, los distintivos signos exteriores del ser humano preocupado: los círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, las marcas de expresión, siempre tenues en el rostro femenino, pero mas visibles que de costumbre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, bien por haber estado trabajando demasiado, o por haber estado llorando.

− ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano, Goku? ¿Acaso necesitas algo? − preguntó amablemente.

Goku tardó unos instantes en decidirse a hablar.

− Vine porque… Goten nos contó lo que había sucedido, Bulma.

− Oh. − La expresión de su amiga se volvió mas seria − Oh, era eso.

Luego se dio vuelta para regresar a la tarea que previo a su llegada la tenía ocupada:

− Expresamente les pedí a esos niños que no divulgaran la noticia todavía.

− ¿Entonces es verdad?

Bulma giró la silla en donde estaba sentada y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, dándole una de esas ojeadas que acostumbraba darle cuando viajaban juntos para reunir las esferas del dragón. Cautelosas.

− Escucha, Goku. Tal vez esto haya sido algo sorpresivo para ti, pero es algo que Vegeta y yo llevábamos discutiendo hacía algún tiempo.

− ¿Fue por lo que pasó el otro día, donde Roshi?

− Nooo. − Bulma abrió los ojos exageradamente − No. Goku, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

− Pero… yo pensé que tú amabas a Vegeta…

− Goku, esto no es algo de lo que yo realmente quiera hablar contigo. − dijo Bulma, mirándolo seriamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas, el cansancio en sus ojos azules ahora mas notable − He tenido una realmente terrible semana…

La mujer suspiró. Cerró los ojos, removió sus anteojos, y en un gesto cansado se masajeó los parpados con la yema de los dedos. Acodándose sobre el mesón, permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, presionando con sus dedos los lagrimales.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Goku seguía allí, en la misma posición, a la espera de una respuesta.

− Escucha, Goku. Yo sé que para ti esto pueda parecerte una idea inadecuada o extraña, pero lo cierto es, que a veces, el amor no es suficiente. Hay otras cosas también, que son importantes, como la compañía, por ejemplo.

Goku guardó silencio. Algo de esto le recordaba a las palabras de su propia esposa…

− Tú me conoces, Goku. Yo no acostumbro hacer renuncias, ni a ser alguna clase de heroína. Si, cuando éramos jóvenes, me gustaba la aventura, y la adrenalina que aquello conllevaba. Pero yo no soy la clase de persona que se somete a algo que no le gusta, por el bien de otros. No soy Milk, no podría hacer lo que ella hace, esperarte cada vez que te marchas a entrenar u a pelear, y mientras tú haces tu vida, ella te espera en el hogar… No me malentiendas, no te estoy criticando, Goku. Yo…soy una científica. Está en mí el deseo de si veo algo que está mal, arreglarlo. No puedo hacer algo distinto con mi vida. Si esto no puede arreglarse, lo mejor para ambos es tomar caminos separados

Hizo una pausa.

− Tanto como pueda amar a Vegeta, yo necesito más. Y quizás el necesita más, también. O quizás él sólo necesita que lo dejen tranquilo. Quizás es verdad que él no necesita de nadie.

Eso era algo que a Goku le costaba creer. Incluso en el momento mas critico de su rivalidad , cuando Vegeta había dejado que Babidi lo dominase con tal de derrotarlo, Vegeta le había confesado -a él, de toda la gente- que pese a su propio repudio a la idea , sentía amor por su familia.

− Bulma…

− Goku, no intentes convencerme. Ya he tomado una decisión. Vegeta está de acuerdo conmigo, y esto es algo que sólo nos incumbe a los dos. Te ruego por favor que seas discreto, y no comentes esto con nadie, al menos hasta un par de semanas más. No quiero a los demás metidos aquí, haciéndome preguntas.

− Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con Trunks, Bulma?

− Nada va a pasar con Trunks. No será el primer hijo de una pareja separada. El… podrá adaptarse.

Bulma se despidió de él con un abrazo.

Tanto como hubiera querido decirle algo mas a su amiga para convencerla de otra cosa, Goku tenía que reconocer que aquello no era algo que contravenía en absoluto su imagen personal de ella. Bulma era, esencialmente, una mujer práctica y valiente. Esta era la chica que un día había dejado a Yamcha por Vegeta, aun cuando después de eso todos los demás sintieron el derecho de criticarla por hacerlo, y esperaban que por casi como una forma de lealtad al grupo permaneciera junto con su novio de toda la vida, aunque ya no lo amase.

Bajó las escaleras y siguió hasta encontrarse en el exterior de Capsule Corp, parado sobre la alfombra de hierba verde que rodeaba al edificio. A un costado del gran domo que servía de hogar y lugar de trabajo de los Briefs, estaba la estructura de igual diseño pero menor tamaño que el papá de Bulma había construido para Vegeta durante los tres años que ellos habían estado entrenando para los androides.

De pronto recordó la primera vez que la había visto en pie, un día que había pasado por la Corporación por casualidad de camino al Templo de Kami. De algún modo, eso lo había hecho feliz. Como que en cierta forma eso era lo correcto, como si las cosas estuvieran cayendo en su justo lugar. Como que Vegeta había encontrado un sitio al cual pertenecer.

Goku había sabido durante todo ese tiempo que aquello terminaría con Vegeta y Bulma involucrados en una relación y engendrando, así fuera en un descuido, a un hijo juntos.

Por supuesto, esperaba que la paternidad hiciera un cambio en Vegeta. Goku había gustado de imaginar, que después de eso su relación con Vegeta decantaría en aquella amable rivalidad, suavizada por la camaradería y el respeto mutuo, en la que había terminado su relación con Piccolo.

En vez de eso, Vegeta se había esforzado en mantener su enemistad viva.

− ¿Cómo está, señor Goku?

Trunks estaba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en una forma que le recordó dramáticamente a Vegeta.

− Uhh, Trunks… Hola. ¿Como estás tú?

− Bien… ¿Goten no vino con usted?

− Uhh… no. Lo siento. Yo sólo vine a hablar con tu madre.

− ¿Sobre qué?

Trunks se le quedó mirando, y Goku casi pudo escuchar los rodamientos conectarse dentro de la pequeña cabecita lila.

No sabía por qué, pero de algún modo, este Trunks le recordaba mucho más a ambos de sus padres de lo que lo había hecho el Trunks del futuro. Goku suponía que la influencia de Gohan en Mirai había sido muy superior a lo que primero habían adivinado, porque este Trunks, tenía más marcadas ciertas características muy particulares de Vegeta y también de Bulma.

Como ahora mismo, que lucía hasta un poco amenazante mirándolo ahí, con aquella mirada inteligente que decía a lo lejos que ya sabía que él sabía lo que había pasado, y que no estaba contento con que él lo supiera.

− Goten me contó lo qué pasó, Trunks. Quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, y que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa que nosotros podamos hacer por ti…

− Estoy bien. − Lo cortó el niño − No necesito nada. Gracias.

Goku asintió. De algún modo sentía que el niño no estaba tan bien como quería creer.

− Sé como te sientes, Trunks. No es algo que un niño de tu edad esté esperando que pase… Pienso en cómo reaccionaría Goten si Milk y yo…

− Yo estoy bien, señor Goku. Gracias por preocuparse, pero creo que está exagerando un poco. Yo… hasta creo que es mejor que esto haya pasado. Mamá y papá estaban discutiendo todo el tiempo últimamente.

Goku ignoró los esfuerzos del niño de fingir una entereza que estaba lejos de sentir en ese momento, y e iba a intentar reanudar su discurso sobre cómo toda su familia iba a estar dispuesto a ofrecerle todo el apoyo que necesitase en estos momentos y cuánto sus hijos y su esposa lo querían como si fuera parte de la familia, cuando la ultima frase de Trunks, hizo eco en su cabeza.

¿Bulma y Vegeta discutían últimamente? ¿Sobre qué?, casi estuvo a punto de vocear en alto estas preguntas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien más.

− ¡TRUNKS!

A juzgar por el tono de voz que el príncipe utilizó para llamar a su hijo, era evidente que llevaba suficiente tiempo escuchando la conversación.

Goku lo miró avanzar hacia ellos, vestido para entrenar, lo más probable, ya que Trunks también iba vestido para lo mismo, en el gi azul verdoso con el que siempre iba vestido cuando iba a pasar unos días en casa con Goten-.

Goku lo observó pasar de largo, sin ni siquiera dirigirle otra mirada, mucho menos ofrecerle un saludo. Se detuvo delante de Trunks, quien lo miró hacia arriba un poco azorado, y le hizo ademán de que partieran.

− ¡Vegeta, espera! Necesito hablarte.

− ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo tambien…? − el desprecio en la voz del príncipe hubiera surtido mejor efecto mejor si no pareciera que estaba evitando mirarlo a la cara.

− Vegeta… − Goku murmuró, resentido. De alguna manera en su cabeza el "hablar sobre algo con Vegeta" siempre funcionaba mejor que llevarlo a la práctica en la realidad.

− Lárgate, payaso. No hay nada que tengamos que hablar.

− Pero… − ¿Qué podía decirle? Tratar de hablar con Vegeta no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Bulma; había una infinidad de temas que estaban vedados, y el estado de sus respectivas relaciones familiares era uno de los que encabezaba la lista. Vegeta decía que le "enfermaba" la sentimentalidad de los humanos y achacaba a que Goku había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos cualquier comportamiento que tuviera que ver con piedad, amistad y sobre todo con amor.

Era imposible que fuera a aceptar tener una charla acerca de estos temas con ninguno, mucho menos con él.

Menos si aquellos debían ser la directa causa de su irritabilidad en este momento, y el hecho de que luciera aun más demacrado y ojeroso de lo que Bulma lucía.

− Vegeta, espera. Se que no deseas hablar, pero tal vez necesites algo, lo que sea, si está en cualquiera de nosotros ayudarte…− Goku se dio cuenta que al incluir la frase "cualquiera de nosotros" había perdido cualquier pizca de atención que Vegeta estuviera dispuesto a ponerle.

− No necesito nada de de ti ni de ninguno de aquellos perdedores con los que sueles andar. Lárgate, kakarotto. No te quiero verte parado aquí todavía cuando regrese.

Dicho esto, Trunks y él se elevaron en el aire.

Goku se quedó contemplándolos hasta que estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlos en la claridad del cielo.


	3. Capítulo 4

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por Bulma o Vegeta las siguientes semanas.

Milk había estado hablando de pintar la casa desde hacía meses, y un miércoles por la mañana se presentó en el comedor armada de rodillos y brochas anunciando que Goku sería el encargado de ejecutar tan importante tarea.

Así, se había pasado los siguientes doce días tratando de aprender a cubicar galones de pintura, mezclar disolvente y usar la brocha, lo cual no había sido fácil( Milk lo había hecho rehacer la pintura de la sala dos veces ) Gohan lo ayudaba un rato durante las tardes, siempre que sus estudios , sus citas con Videl y sus labores justicieras en su rol de Gran Saiyaman se lo permitiesen.

Una tarde, después de trabajar durante todo el día, se sentó en el umbral de la casa y se dispuso a luchar contra los restos de pintura que tenía adheridos en casi todo el cuerpo, mientras en la sala su hijo menor se entretenía sintonizando las aventuras de su hermano por el noticiero de Tv y su esposa zurcía apaciblemente la ropa de la familia en el sofá.

Goku se estaba preguntando qué tan normal consideraría esto un terrícola, prestando atención a medias a la tv y a medias siguiendo las acciones de su hijo a través de las oscilaciones de su ki , cuando un grito de su esposa lo sobresaltó.

− ¡ Goooku!

No había necesitado llegar frente la pantalla para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

El ki de su Gohan había descendido, súbita y peligrosamente, en el mismo momento de que su esposa había comenzado a gritar.

Gohan yacía, aparentemente inconsciente, en medio de una pila de escombros y humeantes restos de vehículos retorcidos, pero Goku vio esto sin verlo, sumergido en la vorágine de pensamientos y emociones que surgían mientras divisaba por primera vez a uno de los supuestos asaltantes de bancos que esa tarde Gohan había salido a capturar.

Alto. Contextura maciza. De piel azulada y pantalones verdes. Y una insignia roja en un costado de la chaqueta con una doble R.

Milk seguía gritando cuando posó dos dedos en su frente para hacer la teletransportación.

El aire de Satan City estaba saturado de polvo cuando llegó.

Gohan se había recuperado para entonces y había enviado a su oponente a estrellarse contra el pavimento de una patada. En la calles la gente corría y gritaba y el periodista seguía haciendo su trasmisión desde un helicóptero.

Goku apenas había alcanzado a procesar lo estúpido que aquello era( no podía ser que los reporteros no fueran capaces de darse cuenta que estaban en medio de un campo de batalla del cual era mejor huir ), antes de que el vehículo perdiera estabilidad debido a una corriente de aire que el ki de alguien muy poderoso aventó en su ascenso( el oponente de Gohan ya se había recuperado) y luego vio al aparato comenzar a girar en espiral en dirección al suelo.

En nivel de supersaiyajin, se teletransportó para interceptar la trayectoria de la nave. El periodista y el piloto gritaban a todo pulmón (incoherencias sobre guerreros dorados y visiones) cuando reapareció debajo el aparato y lo sujetó del tren de aterrizaje, frenando su caída en seco.

Seguían gritando mientras él depositaba la máquina en el suelo, y cuando lo vieron asomarse por la puerta del vehículo, ambos ocupantes se abrazaron el uno al otro arrimándose al otro extremo de la nave.

− ¡Hola! ¿Están bien allá adentro?

Se quedaron mirándolo, boquiabiertos e inmóviles; después de varios segundos, el reportero acertó a cabecearle una señal de asentimiento.

−Okey− Goku decidió que sonreírles aplacaría un poco su temor − ¡Adiós!

Se movió de regreso a la batalla. Gohan seguía en el aire, peleando a súper velocidad con su voluminoso oponente. Entre las columnas de agua de un par de grifos arrancados, vio a unos policías y a Videl, apresando a los compañeros del sujeto en el asalto. Unos humanos de aspecto enclenque con unas medias metidas en la cabeza, parecidas a las que su mujer tendía al sol por las mañanas con la ropa recién lavada.

Sintió los ki de de algunos de los guerreros z acercarse.

Piccolo se detuvo al lado suyo, con expresión de pocos amigos. Observó el combate de Gohan por unos segundos y gruñó.

− ¿De dónde salió ese sujeto?

−No lo sé, Piccolo. No puedo sentir su presencia ni sus signos vitales. Pero es fuerte. Ya envió al suelo a Gohan un par de veces.

− Ese niño. Se le dijo que cosas así podrían pasar si dejaba de entrenar.

Goku no dijo nada, porque muy en el fondo, tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo.

Tanto como estaba feliz de que Gohan pudiera decidir libremente qué hacer con su vida (aun si eso significase que se dedicara a cosas que él no comprendía), había empezado a preocuparse cuando el ki de de su hijo comenzó a dar muestras de debilitamiento. Pero Gohan jamás había necesitado extraordinario poder durante sus rondas como Gran Saiyaman. Apresar asaltantes de bancos provistos con armas humanas era un juego de niños para él, pero eso no impedía que siempre existiera la posibilidad latente de que un enemigo de los fuertes se apareciera en cualquier momento. Como ahora.

No era que Gohan se fuera transformar en un debilucho (menos cuando su poder había sido incrementado por Ro Kaio Shin), pero si podían suceder situaciones absurdas como la que estaban viviendo.

− ¡Gohan!− escuchó el grito de Piccolo antes de ver a el bulto verde y rojo arrojado a toda velocidad en dirección donde estaban.

Goku se hizo a un lado, pensando hasta último minuto que Gohan anularía la aceleración con que había sido lanzado activando su ki. Pero su hijo se había estrellado otra vez contra el suelo sin hacer ninguna resistencia.

Piccolo se había vuelto para mirarlo, había exhalado un suspiro y luego dirigiéndose a Goku, le había murmurado:

−Yo iré a verlo. Ve tú como te las arreglas para convencer al tipo de ir a pelear a otro lado. Están destruyendo la ciudad así.

Se quedó mirando a Piccolo mientras sacaba a su hijo del agujero en que había quedado incrustado, y el chico sonreía aturdidamente para tratar de restarle importancia a la situación.

− Esperaba que los genes saiyan de tu hijo saldrían a relucir cuando se empezara a acercar a la madurez, con tal de no creer que la influencia tuya y de tu mujer lo habían convertido en un pelele tan grande como tú. Evidentemente estaba equivocado.

A sus espaldas, soberbio como siempre, el príncipe saiyajin flotaba en el aire, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de burla dibujada en el rostro.

−...No podía ser de otra manera− Vegeta continúo su cháchara − Después de todo, de tal palo, tal astilla. No en vano te has pasado la vida tratando de convertirte en un terrícola. Tu hijo tenía que heredar esa obsesión tuya por mimetizarse con los debiluchos para pasar desapercibido. En realidad no es nada sorprendente este desenlace…Y pensar que tu hijo podría haber sido el hombre más fuerte del universo… ¿Que tienes que decir sobre eso ahora, Goku? − remarcó las dos silabas de su nombre para enfatizar la malicia con que las pronunció.

Vegeta rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre terrícola; siempre se empeñaba en machacarle su nombre saiyajin, Kakarotto. Las únicas ocasiones para las que reservaba el uso de su verdadero nombre, eran las veces en que, como ahora, había encontrado material para enrostrarle las (según él) desventajas de su apego a los terrícolas.

Se quedó mirándolo con enojo. Hubiera querido tener la habilidad de procesar su irritación y convertirla en palabras hirientes, habilidad de la cual Vegeta mismo había hecho gala en tantas ocasiones. Pero nada fluyó de ese deseo. Antes de eso, se empezó a acordar de que la situación de Vegeta en esos momentos no era para nada agradable, y un atisbo de piedad surgió dentro de él, suavizando su enfado.

Vegeta lo observó fijamente. En su rostro era evidente que se había dado cuenta de su debate interno, y le disgustase aun más que escogiera ignorar su agresión. Eso le dio a Goku un breve momento de satisfacción.

Eso, antes de que Vegeta haciéndole un mohín, se moviera para enfrentar al enemigo.

− ¡Espera Vegeta! Déjame hablar con él. Debemos convencerlo de salir de la ciudad para que así no haya más victima inocentes mientras peleamos.

− ¿Y acaso crees que a mí me interesa eso…? Quiero pelear. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea. Lo necesito.

Tanto como Goku pudiera estar de acuerdo (él también necesitaba un combate. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener uno, e interiormente debía confesarse que la perspectiva de una pelea, aun cuando reconocía que podría acarrear problemas, lo había excitado en el mismo momento que divisó al gigante azul en el monitor de tv de su sala de estar.) No podía permitir, tanto por Gohan como por los propios terrícolas, que siguieran destruyendo la ciudad de esa forma. Se preguntó por qué diablos Vegeta estaba dándole problemas en esto, hasta donde él recordaba éste había aprendido la lección de lo sucedido en el Tenkaichi Budokai. Luego se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que había asumido en lo que se refería a Vegeta estaba necesariamente vigente después de su rompimiento con Bulma.

La criatura los había quedado mirando fijamente durante su discusión. Ahora que Goku lo pudo observar de cerca, se daba cuenta de que el sujeto tenía en su mixtura algunos rasgos de saiyajin. Como el cabello en puntas, aun cuando su tono era de un ridículamente encendido naranjo, bien podía ser una mutación del dorado del supersaiyajin. Lamentablemente no podía precisar nada acerca de su poder. Llevaba un rato pensado que el tipo no era más ni menos que uno de los androides del Dr. Maki Gero, pero ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido? Ellos habían destruido el laboratorio del científico apenas los androides habían empezado a mostrarse ¿Y en donde había estado metido todos estos años?

−Goku− la criatura pronunció.

La cara de Vegeta se descompuso. Goku avanzó para enfrentarlo.

−Yo soy Goku. Si quieres que tengamos un combate, tendrás que seguirnos a las afueras de la ciudad. Síguenos.

El individuo pestañeó, pero no hizo ademan de moverse; frunció levemente el entrecejo, y dijo:

− ¿y porque debería seguirlos? Son ustedes los se aparecieron aquí detrás de mí.

Goku enarcó una ceja, desorientado.

− ¿Acaso no estás aquí por mí?

− Estoy aquí por el dinero del banco. Solo deja que nos vayamos, mis muchachos y yo, y dejaremos esto hasta aquí. Fue lo que le dije al chico, pero en vez de eso, él decidió pelear.

Vegeta lanzó una risotada a sus espaldas.

− Oh, por favor, este momento es impagable…− Se burló desvergonzadamente

− Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso− suponía que Gohan no tomaría nada bien el que dejase escapar al tipo por el que se había causado este escándalo.

− Como quieras− el androide se encogió de hombros y se puso en guardia.

Goku sintió la oleada de poder azotándolos como un vendaval, (hubiese jurado que por un momento vio el cabello del sujeto crecer sobre su espalda ) antes de que la traidora criatura de enderezara, y alzando un mano, lanzase una enorme y roja bola de energía contra un grupo de edificios a la distancia.

− ¡A ver como detienen eso! – les gritó y Goku vio la enorme esfera de energía desplazarse a toda velocidad en dirección al distrito comercial de la ciudad

Escuchó el chirriar de las articulaciones metálicas y el impacto de dos cuerpos (sintió alivio de que a pesar de todo Vegeta no estuviera dispuesto a dejar ir al androide), mientras se teletransportaba para alcanzar la bola de ki.

Reapareció casi encima de ella, pero no lo suficiente cerca o con el suficiente tiempo para atajarla o absorberla con su propio cuerpo. Por rabillo del ojo vio a Gohan acudiendo en su ayuda.

− ¡Papá!

− ¡Voy a intentar desviarla!− le avisó, abriendo su mano para lanzar un disco de energía que torciera la trayectoria de la esfera.

Estaban llegando al nivel de la calle, y la bola, radiante de poder, se dirigía en picada al imponente ingreso de uno de los centros comerciales de lujo que existían en el área, cuando Goku le lanzó su ataque. El resplandor de su propio ki casi lo cegó mientras se desprendía de su mano, y por un momento no pudo ver demasiado bien hacia donde se habían desviado ambas masas de energía, sólo supo que iban en dirección ascendente. Por diez segundos oró para que siguieran su trayectoria limpiamente hacia el cielo, antes de verlos impactar un ángulo de la torre más alta del sector, un hotel de cinco estrellas que él recordaba de una recepción de Mr. Satan a la que lo había llevado una vez Gohan a instancias de Videl.

− ¡No!− gritó, pero Gohan ya estaba volando entre la lluvia de vidrios y rocas para detener una gran pedazo de concreto que se había desprendido de la cima del edificio y caía en dirección de las decenas de personas que corrían enloquecidas por escapar.

Había algunos gritos, probablemente algunos heridos menores por la lluvia de vidrio y hormigón pulverizado y algunas personas histéricas entre los transeúntes, pero Goku se permitió un suspiro de alivio. En la lejanía divisó a Vegeta, que sostenía entre sus manos la humeante y semicarbonizada cabeza del androide, para después arrojarla a tierra con desprecio.

Alzó la vista a la mutilada cima del rascacielos y decidió volar hasta allá para cerciorarse de que no hubiera heridos graves.

Había bastantes personas todavía en los dos de pisos que habían sido afectados por el impacto(Goku recordó entonces que los salones de recepción habían estado ubicados a esa altura) y salvo unos pocos que permanecían en sus mesas o de pie cerca de los ventanales comentando entre ellos, la mayoría se encontraban apiñados al fondo, luchando por ganarle a los demás en llegar a los ascensores y las escaleras. No se vislumbraba gente en el suelo o sangrando, lo cual Goku le agradeció a los Kaios con toda su alma.

Fue entonces cuando, dentro de la poca gente que permanecía apartada de la conmoción que rodeaba los accesos, que distinguió a alguien que llamó su atención.

Al principio pensó que se había confundido (en realidad Bulma no era la única persona con cabello azul que él había visto en su vida), pero luego hubo algo en la figura que disipó su incertidumbre; la forma en que estaba parada quizás o en cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, acariciándose un antebrazo con el pulgar de la otra mano.

− ¿Bulma…?

La mujer giró el rostro un poco para encararlo. No pareció sorprendida de verlo, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se abalanzó entusiasmada para felicitarlo o llena de curiosidad a pedirle información acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

− Hola, Goku.

− Bulma, ¿Estás bien…?− Goku no pudo dejar de notar al hombre que se acercó hasta situarse detrás de ella. Un joven de anteojos y aspecto pulcro, que físicamente le recordó un poco a Yamcha.

− Sí, estoy bien, Goku ¿Está…− ella titubeó− está Vegeta con ustedes?

− ¿Vegeta…?− repitió Goku, con la vista fija en el hombre que ahora le rodeaba la cintura a Bulma con un brazo, tratando de parecer protector.

Goku no era muy perspicaz en lo que se refería a relaciones humanas, eso era algo que hasta el mismo tenía que reconocer, pero había un par de cosas que hasta él podía percibir acerca de la situación: la primera, que Bulma estaba sumamente nerviosa, aun debajo de su aparente calma; la segunda, que el hombre que estaba con ella debía ser mucho más que un amigo, un socio de negocios o un compañero de trabajo, si se tomaba la libertad de tocarla de esa manera.

La tercera cosa de la que Goku se dio cuenta, era que a toda costa debía evitar que Vegeta viera a Bulma aquí; eso, si no deseaba que el escenario que actualmente enfrentaban se volviera aun más complicado y terminar lamentando mucho más que unos pocos heridos por vidrios rotos.

− Bulma, creo que deberías marcharte− le dijo seriamente, aunque él mismo evaluó las posibilidades que tenía de sacarla de aquí sin que Vegeta se percatara y se dio cuenta que eran muy escasas.

−No voy a esconderme, Goku – Bulma replicó, si bien la notó más perturbada. Removió el brazo de su compañero de su cintura y avanzó unos pasos hacia él− No tengo por qué hacerlo. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

− Bulma…− él empezó, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir lo que había pensado.

A sus espaldas, sintió el distintivo calor de la radiación de un poderoso ki, el cual, además de su dorado fulgor, desprendía un sentimiento de profunda y desenfrenada ira. Una ira tan desmesurada como él no había sentido emanar del otro ser en mucho tiempo, cuyas consecuencias había tenido la oportunidad de sufrir en carne propia una vez.

Vio a Bulma cerrar los labios con fuerza, hasta que estos habían perdió su color y se habían convertido en una sola y delgada línea. Vio al hombre parado a unos pasos detrás de ella, palidecer hasta el punto en que dudó de que continuase respirando.

Sintió que él mismo estaba conteniendo la respiración, mientras se daba la vuelta para afrontar al Príncipe, quien, convertido en supersaiyajin, los estudiaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.

−Vegeta…


	4. Capítulo 4

Bulma era valiente. Siempre lo había sido, de un modo rayano en la imprudencia.  
Lejos de retroceder aterrorizada ante la vista de Vegeta irradiando cólera y poder, avanzó unos pasos hacia él, hasta quedar parada en el borde mismo del edificio, donde la parte de la estructura arrancada durante la batalla había dejado al descubierto cables chisporroteantes y hierro torcido.  
Goku quería decirle que huyera, que se ocultara, que buscase un lugar seguro mientras él se hacía cargo de lo peligroso, como siempre. Pero tuvo que reconocer que en ese momento, correr sólo agravaría las cosas para Bulma y su compañero.  
Vegeta permanecía inmóvil, flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros de ellos, interceptado a medias por Goku para alcanzarla y borrarla de la faz de La Tierra con una exhalación de su ki.  
Gohan había ascendido hasta donde se encontraban. Goku lo vio aparecer en el aire frente a ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, probablemente para que Vegeta no interpretase su presencia como una provocación. Ambos compartieron una mirada angustiada, y Goku ponderó por un instante qué probabilidades tenían de distraer a Vegeta lo suficiente como para que él tomase a Bulma y la sacase del medio, sin que alguien inocente resultase herido.  
Piccolo también se había acercado y los contemplaba desde el otro costado, con funesta expresión. Fijó la vista brevemente sobre Bulma y luego en él y Goku sintió que el Namek le estaba reprochando silenciosamente el no haber reaccionado a tiempo para evitar este encuentro.  
Sabía que a Vegeta le importaba muy poco estar rodeado por ellos en ese momento; lo conocía suficiente como para tener claro que cuando la rabia y el orgullo herido lo dominaban, al príncipe le importaba poco su seguridad personal. Más bien se volvía suicida. Varias imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza, memorias horribles de sus anteriores batallas pero también algunas de los tiempos felices; sobre todo, su mente se empeñó en especular acerca del futuro que les esperaba después de esto.  
Pero Vegeta y Bulma sólo se observaban el uno al otro. Largamente, como si compartieran una especie de código propio que les permitiera decirse todo lo que ellos quisieran con la mirada. Vegeta tenía el ceño arrugado y ese semblante endurecido y feroz con el que acostumbraba enfrentar a sus oponentes en el campo de batalla. Pero después de un momento, de una forma casi imperceptible, sus facciones se alisaron sutilmente y Goku vio con sorpresa que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado de la ira al desprecio, ese sentimiento de superioridad teñido con burla con el que Vegeta lo había mirado a él mismo tantas veces.  
Bulma seguía apretando los labios, pero ya no parecía una muestra de miedo, sino de furia contenida. Había entornado levemente los ojos, y su rostro estaba lejos de manifestar algún atisbo de vacilación, súplica o vergüenza. Parecía incluso desafiarle y a Goku se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de pensar que esta guerra de voluntades llevaba gestándose en la trastienda de su relación hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo.  
Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente.  
Y luego Vegeta, esbozando una mueca amarga que pretendía ser una sonrisa burlesca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto que Goku, ante su propia incredulidad, interpretó como una retirada. Vegeta no había dejado de mirar a Bulma en ningún momento, y Goku intuyó que de alguna retorcida manera sentía que la humillaba más al perdonarle la vida.  
Y quizás todo hubiera terminado ahí, de no ser porque al desconocido acompañante de Bulma (del cual el propio Goku se había olvidado) se le ocurrió hacer notar su presencia justo en ese momento, suspirando sonoramente y haciendo amago de avanzar hacia ella.  
La tolerancia de Vegeta pareció diluirse en materia de centésimas de segundos. Sus ojos se movieron desde Bulma al sujeto, que para entonces se había dado cuenta de su error y pareció encogerse como una lombriz.  
—¡Papaaa!—Gohan gritó, mientras Vegeta levantaba la mano izquierda en dirección al individuo.  
— ¡Vegeta, no hagas esto…!— le advirtió, aun sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada.  
Vio la bola de energía crecer desde la palma del guante de Vegeta, y su incandescente resplandor lo encandiló.  
Asustado, hizo lo único a lo que atinó en ese momento: abalanzándose a Vegeta, se prendió de su cuerpo empujándolo con la fuerza de su peso y de su ki hacia el suelo, para desviar el ataque de su víctima.  
La esfera de energía salió disparada de la mano de Vegeta en dirección al cielo, mientras ambos caían a toda velocidad contra el concreto, provocando un forado de proporciones en mitad de la calzada.  
—¡Maldito seas, insecto! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡SUÉLTAME!— escuchó que Vegeta gritaba, cuando todavía lo tenía aprisionado bajo su peso, y este lo golpeaba en la cabeza y a ambos lados del cuello intentando noquearlo.  
—¡BASTA, VEGETA!— le gritó furioso.  
Pero Vegeta, contorsionándose debajo de su cuerpo, había conseguido liberar sus piernas para darle una patada en el estomago que lo envió despedido por los aires, entre el polvo del concreto deshecho.  
— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!— le gritó.  
Medio aturdido como estaba todavía, no alcanzó a reaccionar y terminó estrellándose contra un edificio (rogó a Kami porque los humanos hubieran tenido el buen tino de evacuarlo en medio de todo este jaleo), y permaneció allí empotrado por largos segundos, mientras intentaba discernir cómo exactamente había Vegeta llegado a la conclusión de que era culpa suya de que Bulma se hubiese enamorado de otro hombre.  
Se desincrustó desde el hormigón al verlo surgir desde la nube de polvo.  
No tenía idea que había pasado con Bulma y su compañero en todo este rato, pero esperaba que Gohan y Piccolo hubieran visto la oportunidad de moverlos a un lugar seguro.  
Se dio cuenta que los golpes que Vegeta le había propinado mientras estaban en el suelo habían surtido su efecto: prácticamente no veía nada con el ojo izquierdo, a causa de un corte en el párpado del que ya brotaba la sangre y que atribuyó a un puñetazo que Vegeta le había dado en la cara poco antes de mandarlo por los aires.  
No quería pelear con Vegeta. Por asombrosa que le pareciera a él mismo esta afirmación, realmente lo que menos quería en ese momento era pelear con Vegeta.  
Sabía que el hombre estaba gravemente herido, sino corporalmente, emocionalmente.  
No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo, se puso en guardia al verlo avanzar.  
Porque necesitaba darles tiempo a los otros para escapar.  
Porque no podía dejar a Vegeta ahí y marcharse. No podía abandonarlo con la completa ciudad a su merced.  
No podía dejarlo sin ofrecerle nada para la miseria personal que estaba viviendo. Ni otorgarle un gesto de apoyo o consuelo.  
Y porque no existía otra forma de comunicación entre ellos más que el lenguaje de sus puños.  
—¡Maldito insecto entrometido!— gritó Vegeta, antes de mandarle una patada en las costillas que lo hizo encorvarse del dolor, pero de la que se aprovechó para tomarlo de la misma pierna y darle una vuelta por los aires que lo envió de vuelta al suelo y provocó otra fosa en la calle.  
Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarse llevar por el instinto de combate en medio de la ciudad. Pero tú no provocas a Vegeta y luego esperas que este sea razonable como para trasladarse a un lugar neutral a descargar su ira. Tú no provocas a Vegeta y te marchas hasta que se le pase la rabia. No, lo que haces en esos casos es quedarte y afrontar lo que hiciste.  
— Deja esto, Vegeta. Sabes que no te permitiré hacerles daño.  
Por toda contestación, Vegeta abrió la mano y gritó:  
—¡Final Flash!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Bien. Han pasado ¡5! años desde mi ultima actualización. Debo decir que cuando empecé a escribir este fic esperé tener un mayor grado de continuidad, pero el hecho de ser novata pesó mas de lo que creí, y la verdad es que hay varias escenas que han significado todo un parto, al punto que muchas veces pensé que no iba a poder terminarlas .
> 
> Voy a confesar que esta escena me merece profundas dudas y una de las razones para que constituya un capítulo por si sola es para conocer su reacción. He tratado de trabajarla lo mejor posible ,dentro de mis limitaciones, para asegurarme que no quede demasiado OOC. Permítanme saber como se siente la caracterización, estaré feliz de conocer todas las reacciones que produzca.

Poco después de haberse teletransportado con el cuerpo de Vegeta en los brazos al Templo, había tenido que salir hacia Capsule Corp. para hablar con Bulma.

Gohan se comunicó con Dende para decirle que ella exigía hablar con él, y Goku supuso que si había que dejar a Vegeta solo para averiguar a qué atenerse con Bulma, era mejor hacerlo antes de que el príncipe despertase, porque nadie podía asegurar que La Tierra había visto el último episodio de violencia en relación con este asunto. Por si fuera poco, Dende le había informado no bien puso un pie la Plataforma Celeste que en el Otro Mundo reinaba la histeria debido al ataque, y él no tenía duda que así era, pues ya le zumbaba en la cabeza los asustados reclamos de Kaio Sama pidiéndole explicaciones.

Estaban sentados en el laboratorio, en unas incómodas sillas de patas largas en las que incluso él alcanzaba apenas el suelo con los pies.  
Bulma se había encerrado allí, según le dijeron, poco después de que Gohan la trajera a casa, y no había querido hablar con nadie, a pesar de que sus padres habían querido contarle del gran bullicio que había habido en Satan City (el que habían visto, o al menos la parte inicial de este, por TV).

Al tipo que estaba con ella en el restorán no se lo veía por ninguna parte, y Goku no tenía idea que es lo que había pasado con el después del incidente, aunque debía reconocer que tampoco le importaba. Era otro humano, un extraño más, no parte de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

— ¿Han encontrado las esferas del dragón?— preguntó ella.

Goku se volvió para mirarla y suspiró.

—Los chicos están buscando las últimas dos, en las colinas del Desierto del Norte. Deberían estar de regreso antes del amanecer…

Entonces, llamarían Sheng Long y revivirían a los humanos que habían muerto en la explosión, justo como lo habían hecho antes. Eventualmente ocuparían el segundo deseo para borrar de la memoria de los humanos lo que había pasado esa tarde y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Bueno, casi todo.

Ella había asentido en silencio, con un aire ausente que le era extraño, porque Bulma siempre era locuaz y alegre. Era fácil deducir que había llorado, porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos, aunque Goku no podía asegurar si había sido de pena o de rabia. Había descubierto que Milk podía llorar en ambas situaciones. A pesar de todo, Goku no imaginó encontrar en Satan City a Bulma acompañada por otro hombre, aunque por otro lado debía admitir que no tenía idea en qué consistía aquel acuerdo de separación que ella y Vegeta habían concertado, si dicho acuerdo se había producido para empezar. ¿Sabía Vegeta de la nueva relación de Bulma? A juzgar por la reacción de hoy, lo dudaba. Hasta donde él podía aventurar, Vegeta parecía en las últimas semanas haber estado actuando como si dicha separación no existiese, y conociéndolo, no le extrañaría que hubiera estado fingiendo que la situación seguía igual que antes, con la idea que las cosas no cambiaran por su solo deseo.

—El no tenía porque saberlo—musitó ella, casi como adivinado su línea de pensamientos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que Vegeta no tenía porque enterarse de cuál era la razón por la que su relación había terminado, Bulma?

Algo en esa pregunta la molestó, Goku pudo notarlo antes de terminar de hacerla, pero era tarde para pie echar atrás y en el fondo, pese a que su visita se suponía tenía como propósito calmar las cosas, no podía dejarlo, tenía que saber. Volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Tuviste miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar y por eso se lo ocultaste?

—¿ Miedo de su reacción...? Goku, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando ¡Cómo si él hubiera demostrado algo de pesar cuando le pedí que nos separáramos!

La observó destapar una botella llena con un licor de color ambarino y volcar abundantemente su contenido sobre un tazón de café. Pudo notar que le costaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, probablemente porque los efectos del shock nervioso que tenía que haber sufrido aún no se habían ido completamente de su sistema.

—¡Se sentía aliviado cuando yo me marchaba! Me marchaba por semanas… y a él no le importaba…

Se tragó un sollozo y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de trabajo y tomando la taza firmemente con ambas manos bebió un largo trago. Mirándolo de reojo, continuó:

— Las primeras veces, cuando mi amigo y yo empezamos a salir, le inventaba complicadas mentiras acerca de reuniones de negocios al otro lado del mundo, que él ni siquiera escuchaba. Se sentía mejor cuando me marchaba porque así no tenía que fingir, no estaba obligado a amoldarse a las rutinas hogareñas que me esforzaba en hacerle desempeñar con la esperanza que aquello lo acercase mas con nosotros, lo hiciera más….

Humano. Goku sabía cuál era la palabra que seguía aunque Bulma se detuvo antes de pronunciarla. Y Bulma sabía que él había captado el sentido inconcluso de sus palabras, porque se le quedó mirando por el rabillo del ojo por un largo momento. Luego, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su falda, empecinada en contar las marcas de quemaduras que se habían producido en el tejido a causa de las cenizas.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que pareció dudar acerca de lo que iba a decir, continúo:

— Sabes, Goku —alzó su mirada y la sostuvo sobre él hasta que aquello se volvió incomodo: — yo sé que tú sabes lo que ocurre aquí y tienes una opinión al respecto, como todos los otros. Por alguna razón pienso que, en este momento, aun cuando probablemente no lo vas a reconocer, estás de parte de Vegeta…

No estaba listo para recibir ese comentario de parte de Bulma. ¿Por Dende, de dónde había salido eso? Goku jamás hubiera pensado hacer algo semejante a lo que había hecho Vegeta hoy.

No en ese momento en que se sentía tan cansado.

Tenía las manos achicharradas y el gi le olía a humo y ceniza. Se sentía tan machacado como si hubiera tenido un combate de varios días, pero lo cierto es que esa tarde no había dado un solo golpe. Tan sólo se había limitado a devolverle la energía a Vegeta, provocando con ello la destrucción de la mitad de Satan City, y la consiguiente muerte de aquellos que se encontraban en ese momento fatal de ese lado de la ciudad, junto con dejar al otro saiyayín medio muerto y enterrado varios metros entre los escombros remanentes.

La otra porción de Satan City, la que todavía estaba en pie, había estado sumergida en el caos durante las siguientes horas. Había gente sollozando, clamando por las víctimas humanas envueltas en la explosión, y no era cosa de detenerse a explicarles que al final del día revivirían a las víctimas por medio de un truco de magia. Esperaba sinceramente que la influencia de Mr. Satan sobre los terrícolas fuera capaz de volverlos a la calma en lo que tardaban en reunir las esferas, y evitar con ello más muertes accidentales no vinculadas a la catástrofe original, porque los humanos que habían estado presentes en el piso del hotel donde habían descubierto a Bulma y su nueva pareja se habían comportado como maníacos mientras Gohan y Picolo la sacaban de allí volando.

— Bulma…—replicó, cansadamente—, sabes que eso no es así. Nunca permitiría que él te hubiera hecho daño…

—Noo… yo sé que no, Goku, — lo interrumpió ella— Sé que me hubieras defendido si él hubiera persistido en su intento de matarme, pero eso no es a lo que me estoy refiriendo. A lo que me refiero es que para ti ha sido muy cómodo el hecho que yo haya estado oficiando de niñera de tu rival durante todos estos años. Todos ustedes, de hecho, se han sentido aliviados; porque Vegeta está disponible para las batallas, pero no les importa lo que ocurre antes o después. No les importa el monto de paciencia que ha demandado vivir con él durante estos años. Sus obsesiones, sus cambios de humor, su mutismo… el hecho de que permanece aislado sobre sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bulma parecía llevar mucho tiempo ese discurso guardado en el pecho como para callarse para entonces.

Era como si se hubiera roto un dique y no pudiese, ni quisiese, parar. Goku sólo pudo quedarse escuchándola mientras su cuerpo cansado parecía hundirse sobre la banqueta en la que estaba y sus hombros se sentían cada vez más adoloridos.

—…Atribuía su frialdad a esa obsesión que tenía con el hecho de vencerte, pero cuando aquello pareció quedar atrás para él… fue aún peor. Desde su regreso del combate con Buu, es como si yo no existiera. Sólo se despierta, come, entrena. Cuando no, puede desaparecer por semanas. A veces se lleva a Trunks con él, se pasan días en el campo, excluyéndome totalmente de sus vidas...Tal vez para ti sea normal o suficiente una relación en donde un tipo te ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, que no le importa quién eres, lo que tú quieres o lo que necesitas. Y que sólo te busca para follarte un par de veces al año, o un par de veces en diez años, por lo que toca. — Hizo una pausa en donde le brillaron los ojos— Para ti es con lo que una mujer debe conformarse. Después de todo, no le has dado a la desequilibrada de tu esposa nada más en el transcurso de los años. Tal vez incluso menos que eso…

Aquella conversación se volvía cada vez más incómoda. Goku nunca había sido el destinatario de la ira de Bulma. Como espectador, presenció muchos de sus arrebatos de cólera, ya sea hacia Yamcha , Krillin, o al Maestro Roshi, los cuales había aprendido a no tomar demasiado en serio porque a pesar del volumen de sus gritos y lo, en ocasiones, venenoso de sus palabras, sabía que eran pasajeros e iban dirigidos hacia los demás. De alguna manera se había sentido a salvo de sufrirlos directamente porque Bulma, aunque lo conocía desde que era un niño, y probablemente lo había visto en mas situaciones en las que debía haber lucido más tonto que todos los demás juntos, lo respetaba. Él lo sabía y en más de una oportunidad se había amparado en ese respeto, se había aprovechado de él y aun cuando le costase admitírselo, había dejado que secretamente nutriera su ego.

Sin embargo, la Bulma que en ese momento le hablaba no era la de siempre. La generosidad y el humor que predominaba en su voz durante sus charlas había sido desterrada de su tono, desplazada por el cansancio, el miedo y por el hecho que quizá estaba un poco ebria.

—No me quedes mirando así que tú sabes que es cierto. Te marchaste al Otro mundo por siete años sin mediar consideración alguna con los que dejabas atrás, sólo para poder hacerlo que te gustaba a tus anchas…¿Crees que el comportamiento de tu esposa es normal?¿Tú crees que la aspiración de esa mujer al casarse contigo fue dedicarse a jugar a la casita mientras tú te ausentabas durante años de su lado?¿Tú crees que eso es normal, Goku? ¿Crees que ella está feliz con vuestro arreglo?¡ Porque si es así yo debo parecerte un monstruo!

Goku estaba consciente que debía decir algo en ese momento, defender a Milk, o a sí mismo y sus decisiones. Decirle que todo aquello no importaba, porque Vegeta la amaba, a ella y a Trunks y lo había demostrado el día que sacrificó su vida por ellos y luego, cuando lo ayudó a salvar al mundo de Buu. Pero probablemente eso hubiera empeorado las cosas, y Bulma no quería escucharlo, no en ese preciso instante. Supuso que, igual que Milk, ella merecía la oportunidad de desahogarse.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que esperan ustedes los saiyayines de nosotros,eh?! ¡¿Qué se supone que hacían las hembras saiyayines allá en su planeta cuando ustedes se subían a sus pods de batalla y se marchaban a millones de años luz para destruirles la vida a seres que ni siquiera conocían?!—Se paró frente a él, a la espera de una respuesta que sabía que no podía darle. Luego movió la cabeza en señal de negación, cerró los ojos, y frotándose con las manos la cara, exclamo: —Por Dende, ¡el desgraciado estuvo a punto de matarme! Levantó su mano e iba a asarme viva como a todas aquellas pobres almas a las que asesinó en el pasado!…

—Bulma…

Volvió a apoyarse en su taburete y se cruzó los brazos. Alzó el mentón, y tragando saliva, declaró:

— No. No quiero volver a verlo jamás. En lo que a mí respecta, puede irse a vivir al Infierno de donde lo sacaste la última vez ¡Ni siquiera puede alegar tener derechos sobre Trunks porque si le ha dado algún filamento de su miserable atención ha sido porque yo lo he manipulado para hacerlo! Quiero que te lo lleves, no me importa dónde.

Habiendo dicho aquello por lo cual lo había mandado a llamar, se volvió a sentar frente a su mesa de trabajo y concentró su atención sobre la botella de licor. Se sirvió otro trago y sin mirarlo, le indicó:

— Pídele a papá que empaque sus cosas, o lo que ha acumulado aquí desde que llegó. No quiero que nada suyo quede en casa para que tenga la excusa de volver. Llévatelo todo, no me interesa.

Goku sólo atinó a asentir en silencio, y poniéndose de pie, se dispuso a abandonar el laboratorio.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Bulma volvió a llamarlo:

—Goku.

Se volvió a medias hacia él y lo miró largamente con esos ojos azules cansados y enrojecidos.

—De ahora en adelante es tu responsabilidad.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku y el resto del Universo reflexionan acerca de lo que harán con Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola: primero que nada gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia y sienten que vale la pena dejarle una review o un kudo.  
> La verdad es que ha sido un largo, largo período de tiempo desde la ultima vez que posteé.He tenido razones personales , mucha carga laboral y académica que absorbió mi tiempo en estos casi dos años.Todo ha cambiado en ese trayecto: Hay un nuevo Dragon Ball , y este está cambiando el canon y el contexto en el cual se mueven los personajes y agregando nuevos protagonistas que no es posible ignorar. Personalmente, estoy tratando de mantenerme ajena a la influencia del nuevo anime porque no se acomoda mucho a la concepción de los personajes que tengo. Seguiré escribiendo.No sé , sin embargo , si tendré la regularidad que como lectores uds. se merecen. Por lo pronto,hay un capítulo que sigue a este, que ya esta escrito y que mueve un poco mas la historia hacia adelante y espero postear en los próximos días.  
> Gracias y nos leemos !

Cuando llegó a la Plataforma Celeste, todos estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones interiores, alrededor de una de aquellas grandes esferas de cristal con las que los Kaio Shin se comunicaban y podían ver lo que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior, en la cual se podía ver destellar el muy arrugado rostro de Ro Kaio Shin. Goku intentó pasar desapercibido, quedándose en la orilla exterior del enjambre formado por los presentes, pues ya había atravesado por una versión de la conversación que ahora sostenía Picolo con el anciano.

Un alarmado Kaio del Norte lo había interpelado vía telepática para pedirle explicaciones acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra, en momentos en que Goku se dirigía hacia el templo de Kamisama con el maltrecho cuerpo de Vegeta en brazos. Goku se había zafado de la charla fingiéndose distraído, pero no había dejado de notar que su antiguo mentor no se había tomado el incidente como algo trivial. 

 

\- Supremo Kaio Sama, estamos a punto de hacer el deseo para revivir a las personas que murieron durante la explosión…- decía Picolo, en un tono de voz que no ocultaba el tedio que le producía tener que lidiar con asuntos como ese. Dende se encontraba a su lado, pero como siempre, prefería delegar en Picolo aquellas tareas que implicaban hacer uso de autoridad- y hemos puesto a Vegeta en la Habitación del Tiempo para evitar que provoque nuevos problemas en lo que tarda en volver a calmarse. De momento, esperamos que eso sea suficiente para mantener la situación bajo control.

 

\- El asunto ha puesto nerviosa a la gente por acá - replicó el anciano, con el tono irritado con el que le hablaba a todos, todo el tiempo- Deben comprender que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que el Universo ha gozado de un periodo de paz absoluta. Nadie quiere que vuelva a aparecer un nuevo Freezer o un nuevo Buu que destroce los esfuerzos que muchos hacen por acá para hacer germinar nuevamente la Vida en el Universo. ¿ No es cierto, Goku?

 

Todas las miradas se volvieron a él y un corredor se despejó de forma instantánea, dejando abierto el espacio entre el artilugio mágico desde donde salía la voz de la vieja divinidad y él.

 

 

-Está bien, Anciano Kaio Shin. Lo entiendo- dijo Goku, y avanzó sonriendo para intentar calmarlo.

 

-No es suficiente con que lo entiendas, Goku. La pregunta es: ¿Qué harás al respecto cuando llegue a hacerse necesaria tu intervención?

 

-Anciano Kaio Shin - Picolo volvió a tomar la palabra- estamos conscientes de lo que nos está informando, pero no debemos adelantarnos. Nadie estaba esperando que ocurriera lo que hoy ocurrió, y la situación tuvo relación con un suceso muy particular que esperamos no se vuelva a repetir. Vegeta lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en la Tierra. Es necesario ver cómo se desarrolla la situación antes de sacar conclusiones.

 

-Además, en todo el rato que Vegeta lleva encerrado en la Habitación del Tiempo seguro ya ha tenido tiempo de calmarse- intervino Krillin- ¿Cuanto lleva ya, como una hora? Esos son como 15 días. ¡Ni siquiera él es capaz de mantenerse enfadado por 15 días seguidos! ¿No les parece?

 

Algunas miradas se volvieron hacia donde Krillin se encontraba sentado, pero nadie respondió.

 

-Confiaré el asunto en sus manos, porque mal que mal se trata de uno de los suyos. Esperamos que no nos defrauden y sepan manejar la situación con sabiduría.

 

La cara del anciano desapareció de la esfera y esta comenzó a perder su luminiscencia , como una ampolleta al apagar la luz.

 

-¿ Qué les parece?- se burló Krillin-No fue como si cuando tuvimos que enfrentar a Frezeer o a Cell nos hayan sido de mucha ayuda, pero ahora se atreven hasta a pedir rendiciones de cuentas. No les prestes atención, Goku.

 

Bendito Krillin, pensó Goku. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, para empezar? Supuso que a esas horas normalmente debería estar en su casa preparándose para cenar con su familia.

 

 

-Creo que están asustados- dijo Picolo, mirando a Goku -Saben que en caso de que cualquier cosa que tenga relación contigo o Vegeta escala a mayores, ellos están absolutamente fuera del juego.

 

A Goku no le interesaba esa área de conversación.

 

-¿Porqué metieron a Vegeta dentro de la Habitación del Tiempo?- preguntó, algo ofuscado.

 

Todos los presentes desviaron la vista, incómodos ante la cuestión. Excepto Picolo.

 

-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos, Goku? Una vez que estuviera despierto nadie hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a su Alteza si se le ocurría continuar con lo que dejó inconcluso cuando lo noqueaste con su propia energía. Podría habernos matado a todos, incluyendo a Dende, ¿Y cómo hubiéramos revivido a los inocentes que murieron hoy día, sin las esferas del dragón?

 

-Papá, Picolo tiene razón- secundó Gohan - Lo hicimos porque creímos que era lo mejor.

 

Entre los presentes de pronto divisó la pequeña cabecita lila de Trunks. Era esperable que se encontrase allí en ese momento, ya que seguramente había participado en la recolección de las esferas junto con Goten (que, por supuesto, se encontraba a su lado) pero le ponía incómodo el que tuviera que presenciar que se discutiera de su padre en esos términos.

Nueve años de influencia de Vegeta sobre él , habían afinado las dotes del chiquillo para disimular sus emociones mejor de lo que lo hacía el Trunks del futuro , pero aún por debajo de la máscara de indiferencia que portaba en ese momento, pudo ver un destello de angustia en la expresión de sus grandes ojos azules.

 

 

-Pues no puede seguir allí solo más tiempo. Voy a entrar a verlo- anunció.

 

-Vamos a llamar a Shen Long ahora, papá- le informó Gohan-Estábamos esperando que llegaras para hacer el deseo.

 

-Ustedes hagan eso. Yo voy a ver a Vegeta-replicó. Volviéndose hacia el Dios de la Tierra y su guardián dijo:- Dende,Mr. Popo, ayúdenme a abrir la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo, por favor.

 

Dende asintió y le hizo una seña a Mr. Popo.

 

Se produjo un silencio entre los presentes. Las cosas no estaban para lanzar vítores o deseos de buena suerte. Nadie sabía con que se iba a encontrar del otro lado del umbral de la Habitación del tiempo.

 

Se alejó del grupo, siguiendo al actual Kamisama y su sirviente. Picolo lo alcanzó a los pocos pasos.

 

-Encerrarlo allí fue cruel, Picolo- le recriminó- Ya es difícil atravesar la estadía al interior de esa habitación estando enfocado en un objetivo concreto y acompañado por alguien más. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que será estar allí, solo, en el estado en que se encuentra Vegeta ahora?

 

Picolo emitió un bufido, que podía significar cualquier cosa.

 

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

 

-Ella está furiosa, Picolo. No permitirá que Vegeta regrese a vivir en la Corporación Capsula.

 

-Bueno. Supongo que eso es comprensible.- hizo una pausa, en la que pareció tener dudas acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación-... Ten cuidado allá dentro. El Portal que Kamisama reestableció hacia la otra dimensión que ustedes conocen como la Habitación del tiempo es inestable. No sabemos si se comportara de la misma manera que lo hacía antes. Por sobre todo, no permitas que Vegeta destruya la entrada en algún acto irracional como los que acostumbra…

 

-Tranquilo, Picolo. Si no lo ha intentado en el tiempo que lleva solo, no creo que lo intente ahora.

 

 

Se encaminaron hacia el interior del Palacio de Kamisama. El grupo de ex miembros de los guerreros Z los siguió a corta distancia, deteniéndose cuando llegaron al vestíbulo que marcaba la entrada a la Cámara del Tiempo. Vio sus caras y se preguntó porqué se encontraban allí. Krillin, para empezar, aunque también estaban Yajirobe y Yamcha. No había razón para que aquellos que llevaban “retirados” varios años acudieran allí. Goku pensó que quizás se debía a que también se habían sentido alarmados cuando Vegeta había elevado su ki para hacer explotar Ciudad Satan, aunque también podía estar asociada a una cierta nostalgia por los viejos tiempos.

 

Pensándolo bien, Krillin siempre había sido bastante chismoso.

 

\- Cuando esté listo, Señor Goku- dijo Dende.

 

Picolo se detuvo frente a él y suspiró ruidosamente.

 

-Espera, Goku. Karin te envió esto- se adelantó Yajirobe, entregándole una pequeña bolsa de arpillera. Semillas del Ermitaño.

 

-Gracias Yajirobe- dijo, guardando la bolsa en su cintura. Alzando la vista, se fijó por un largo rato a Trunks que, medio oculto entre la multitud, evitó devolverle la mirada.

 

-Bien- dijo. Intentando sonar tranquilizador, exclamó:- ¡Estaremos de regreso en pocos minutos! Abre la puerta, Mr. Popo.

 

El pequeño guardián corrió el cerrojo de la puerta y a la vista quedó aquel espacio de blancura surreal que caracterizaba el otro lado quedo a la vista.

Goku caminó con paso resuelto al interior.


	7. Capítulo 7

Si Goku lo reflexionaba un poco, probablemente él era la persona menos indicada para comunicarle a Vegeta malas noticias. Lo más aconsejable hubiese sido que otro lidiase con él en ese momento. Piccolo, por ejemplo. O Gohan. Pero el primero había preferido desligarse de la situación arrojando al príncipe a la Habitación del Tiempo para que pasara su rabieta a solas, (lo cual probablemente había agravado la situación en vez de mejorarla) y Gohan todavía miraba a Vegeta desde la perspectiva que tenía de él a los siete años. Eso dejaba a Goku como el único disponible para llevar a cabo la ingrata tarea de comunicarle al príncipe las malas nuevas en relación a su matrimonio.  
  
¡Era tan difícil hablar con Vegeta! Goku podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían tenido una conversación que durará más allá de un par de minutos sin que Vegeta le diera la espalda y se negase a seguir hablando. La mayoría de ellas estaba situada en la época de su combate con Buu.  
  
La fusión con los pendientes de Potara había tenido que ver con eso, probablemente. El hechizo que los había unido en un solo ser se había roto al ser absorbidos por Buu, pero Goku estaba casi seguro que su efecto residual se había prolongado durante el curso de la batalla posterior. Entonces Vegeta lo había mirado como un igual, había hecho a un lado sus objeciones acerca de sus principios terrícolas, y había trabajado con él como un equipo.  
  
Extrañaba ese sentido de camaradería que había fluido de forma natural durante los días que pasaron combatiendo a Buu.  
Muy pronto, tras el regreso a casa, los últimos rastros de esa conexión se habían borrado.  
  
Ahora Vegeta le era tan inabordable como cuando llegó a la Tierra la primera vez.  
  
Escaneó el área en busca del ki del otro saiyayín. El Palacio que cobijaba el Portal contenía también las únicas facilidades para el alojamiento de quienes usaban esta dimensión para entrenar, así que Vegeta no podía encontrarse muy lejos.  
  
Tal y como le había dicho Piccolo, era una señal de aliento que el príncipe se hubiese aguantado todo ese tiempo sin intentar alguna acción drástica, como destruir el Portal de salida de la Habitación. Significaba que Vegeta estaba todavía en control de su mente, al menos hasta el punto de no intentar el suicidio.  
  
Su búsqueda pronto arrojó resultados de la localización del ki de su rival en un sector al oeste del templo. Supo que Vegeta también se había percatado de su presencia. Era imposible apoyarse en el factor sorpresa para ninguno de ellos.  
  
Pese a esto, vaciló por un instante entre teletransportarse o llegar hasta allí caminando, preguntándose si la primera opción era demasiado provocadora. A Vegeta siempre le irritaba que usase esa habilidad en su presencia, porque le recordaba que él no la poseía. Luego de un momento de reflexión, sin embargo, decidió dejarse de darle rodeos al asunto: no había manera de suavizar su encuentro con Vegeta de cualquier manera. Llevándose los dedos a la frente, se teletransportó al lugar desde donde provenía las señales de vida del príncipe.  
  
Vegeta lo recibió con una patada antes de que alcanzase a ponerse en guardia. Goku permitió sin oponer resistencia que el golpe lo lanzase a varios metros de distancia, y cuando paró de rodar por el suelo, incluso se permitió permanecer ahí por largos segundos, boca arriba, mirando al cielo. Luego, con más pesadez de lo que acostumbraba, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y buscó con la mirada a Vegeta. Lo que vio le sorprendió.  
  
En realidad no se había detenido a imaginar en qué estado físico se encontraría Vegeta, mayormente porque, tras rescatarlo de las ruinas de Satan City, dio por sentado que Piccolo y Dende le curarían cuando lo dejó en el Templo.  
  
Descubrió entonces que Piccolo había arrojado a su rival a la habitación del tiempo sin siquiera hacer que Dende ejerciera sobre el príncipe sus poderes curativos. Y de la misma manera como su propio cuerpo había absorbido el daño de los golpes que Vegeta le había encajado durante su corto forcejeo, cerrando los cortes que tenía en el rostro y regenerando los músculos magullados, las células saiyayines de Vegeta habían luchado en su aislamiento por reconstituir el daño en sus tejidos en el transcurso de los días, a juzgar por la huella pronta a desvanecerse de algunos moretones en su piel y las manchas de sangre seca y suciedad adherida en el pelo y el cuerpo. Pese a esto, su brazo izquierdo colgaba en una incómoda y poco natural posición a un costado del cuerpo.  
  
Pudo ver con incredulidad que Vegeta se acercaba con la intención de darle una nueva patada. Se levantó rápidamente, y alzó las manos para aplacarlo.  
  
— Basta, Vegeta, no vamos a pelear en estas condiciones— negó con la cabeza con preocupación.  
  
—¡Me dejaste aquí encerrado por catorce días, maldito infeliz!  
  
Se encogió involuntariamente, avergonzado por su descuido. Si, catorce días era bastante tiempo. Se preguntó cómo se las había estado arreglando el príncipe durante todos esos días. Al menos parecía haberse alimentado. Aunque no demasiado, a juzgar por lo demacrado de su semblante.  
  
No podía creer que todavía quisiese llevar a cabo un combate en esas condiciones.  
  
—Lo siento mucho Vegeta. Pero no fue decisión mía. – dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa como una manera de ocupar sus manos y evitar mirar a su oponente al mismo tiempo-Fue Piccolo el que decidió ponerte en la habitación del Tiempo mientras te calmabas y yo no estuve presente en ese momento.  
  
Deliberadamente optó por omitir adonde había ido. Su rival no respondió. Al menos, no con palabras. A esas alturas, Vegeta había avanzado hasta quedarse parado frente a él, y solo tuvo que levantar su brazo en buen estado para soltarle una bola de energía en pleno rostro que lo volvió a arrojar al suelo.  
  
Eso fue malintencionado. Los peores golpes de Vegeta se producían a corta distancia, cuando se descuidaba lo suficiente para dejarlo acercarse. Según Goku, Vegeta nunca había tenido ataques de ki muy poderosos. La mayoría, pese a lo que Vegeta creía, eran fáciles de desviar y tenía la costumbre de desperdiciar energía. Por otro lado, el príncipe nunca había tenido asco de usar golpes bajos.  
— ¡Uuuuh!¡ Veegeta! — Se quejó. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que los músculos del rostro le palpitaban por el dolor y los cortes a medio cerrar se volvían a abrir.  
  
— En el fondo siempre has sido un cobarde, Kakarotto— le espetó su rival mirándolo con desprecio y probablemente sólo el incómodo estado de su brazo izquierdo, evitó que tomase esa pose de autosuficiencia que siempre acostumbraba frente a él, cruzándose de brazos para reforzar su sentido de superioridad—Siempre has dejado que el insecto verde haga el trabajo sucio…  
  
¡Oh, miren nada más quien habla acerca de trucos sucios!  
  
A pesar de todo, hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para intentar la aproximación racional al asunto.  
  
— No tengo intenciones de combatir contigo hoy día Vegeta. ¡Sólo date cuenta lo que pasó hoy! ¿Acaso no te molesta en lo más mínimo que Bulma estuvo a punto de morir por tu mano? ¡Ella es la madre de tu hijo!¡ Destruiste media Satan City Los Kaios han estado comunicándose con Dende todo el día, exigiéndole explicaciones— levantó la vista, para ver a Vegeta apretando los puños: —¡Se suponía que no harías esas cosas, Vegeta! ¡Se suponía que eras de los buenos! No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Piccolo, pero lo entiendo. Estamos tratando de ayudarte ¡y lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas!  
  
— ¡Cállate! - gritó Vegeta, abalanzándose sobre él nuevamente.  
  
En esta oportunidad, cuando Vegeta quiso darle una patada, Goku estaba preparado para bloquear el golpe: se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, y tomándolo por el torso lo giró sobre su hombro, consiguiendo botarlo al suelo. Vegeta cayo pesadamente al suelo, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor de su brazo. Goku podía imaginar lo que debía sentirse el impacto sobre el brazo lesionado, pero, sin dudarlo, salto de inmediato sobre el para inmovilizarlo con el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
Por supuesto, y mientras estaba concentrado en inmovilizar sus brazos para evitar que pudiese invocar un golpe de energía con sus manos, supo que Vegeta no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Este se dispuso a contratacar con la parte de su cuerpo que había quedado libre: aprovechándose de la fuerza de sus piernas.  
  
El muy canalla enganchó sus piernas para atrapar el torso de Goku entre ellas y comenzó a apretar. Goku sintió el crujir de sus costillas bajo el poder de los muslos del hombre más pequeño. La única alternativa que le quedaba era noquearlo y para eso se vio obligado a soltar su agarre de uno de sus brazos, pero Vegeta reaccionó rápido y le soltó una bola de energía (en la cara nuevamente) antes que el propio Goku alcanzase a soltar su golpe. Terminaron forcejeando de la manera más indecorosa posible para un par de guerreros entrenados, Goku tratando de inmovilizarle el brazo en buenas condiciones sin dañar el lastimado, para que Vegeta no pudiese invocar su ki, al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse del férreo agarre de las piernas de Vegeta, el otro luchando con uñas y mordiscos para sacarse al hombre más grande de encima. Goku resistió todo lo que pudo para detener a Vegeta, pero en un momento decidió aflojar, para, en un movimiento rápido, intentar noquearlo nuevamente, pero solo consiguió que Vegeta lo sorprendiera con otra bola de energía (¿“¿En realidad, ¿Vegeta, estabas calentando?”) lo suficiente poderosa como para descuidarse por un segundo en el que Vegeta logró zafarse por completo del agarre de sus manos.  
  
Para ese momento los repetidos golpes de su rival habían aflojado su autocontrol. Con más fuerza de los que pretendía en un primer momento le asestó un severo golpe de puño en pleno rostro: fue una reacción automática, de la que sólo se dio cuenta cuando la sangre de la nariz de Vegeta le salpicó en su propia cara.  
  
Esa era una de las razones por las que no les gustaba pelear con Vegeta. Siempre, o casi siempre, los combates se volvían enmarañados y confusos. Nunca había sido lo mismo con Freezer, ni Cell, ni Broly, ni mucho menos con Buu. Era distinta, esa dinámica que surgía entre ellos y así también lo era la ira que emergía dentro suyo, muy diferente de aquella que lo había acompañado en esas oportunidades, empapada por el ímpetu de hacer justicia. Este era un sentimiento de otra naturaleza, enmarañado y confuso, compuesto por frustración e indignación y otras cosas que no podía darles nombre. Y si bien nunca se había detenido a examinar esas emociones detenidamente (sólo el pensamiento de evocar dicha agitación durante sus sesiones de meditación lo perturbaba) estaba seguro que si, en alguno de sus duelos la hubiese dejado fluir libremente, podría haber convertido a Vegeta en una masa de carne indiferenciada, incluso sin necesidad de invocar su ki o convertirse en supersaiyayin tres. Reconocía que casi había dado rienda suelta a ese impulso durante el combate en el desierto mientras el huevo de Buu captaba la energía que ellos liberaban: había demandado de toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no devolverle a Vegeta la agresión con todo su poder y no cazarlo y golpearlo hasta incrustarlo en el suelo arenoso de la zona. El reto era manejar la irritación emergiendo en su interior que se desparramaba como acero líquido, caliente, lacerante, mientras su mente racional hacia esfuerzo por apaciguarla y se las arreglaba para seguir poniendo atención a las acciones de su oponente.  
  
De cualquier manera, se levantó de un salto y se puso en guardia antes de que Vegeta mostrarse la primera señal de volver a atacarlo. Vegeta no se amedrentó (en realidad, pocas cosas tenían el poder de disuadir a Vegeta) e invocó su ki para convertirse en supersaiyayin.  
  
Las baldosas que tapizaban el suelo temblaron y se resquebrajaron ante el impacto de la energía. Goku imitó a su rival, y para un mayor golpe de efecto, siguió y siguió hasta alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyayin tres.  
  
— Bulma es mi mejor amiga. Violaste los términos de la convivencia con humanos y con los dioses que te han proporcionado una nueva oportunidad. ¡Shen Long te dio una nueva vida, Vegeta! ¡Todos creímos en ti!  
  
Esto pareció volver loco a Vegeta. Desato con más fuerza su ki, y por un momento Goku se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose si Vegeta había alcanzado nuevos límites de poder en su entrenamiento después de Buu, y si la Habitación del Tiempo aguantaría esa cantidad de energía. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el sonido del cuerpo más pequeño chocando contra el suyo propio.  
  
—¡¿PORQUE ERES ASI, ¿¡PORQUE NO TIENES ORGULLO!?— aulló su rival entre golpes —¡Vives una maldita fantasía! ¿Acaso crees que ellos te quieren realmente?¡ Ellos te temen tanto como a mí! solo fingen quererte para tenerte como un animal domesticado ¡Y TÚ LOS PREFIERES A ELLOS POR SOBRE TU RAZA!  
  
Goku aguantó la lluvia de golpes e improperios bloqueando con sus brazos lo que venía en dirección a su cara, pero recibiendo de lleno los golpes en el tórax y partes bajas, hasta que, abrumado por el acoso, hizo estallar su ki para lanzarlo al suelo.  
  
Vegeta cayó ante el huracán de energía con menos resistencia de la que Goku esperaba, desparramándose en el suelo como una muñeca rota. Al fijar la vista en él, Goku no pudo evitar sobrecogerse con el aspecto que ofrecía, el brazo descoyuntado, la nariz sangrante y el cuerpo visiblemente magullado. Vegeta se enjugó la sangre del rostro con la única mano que todavía podía mover y se río oscuramente, de una forma que hizo que Goku se le erizara el vello de la piel.  
  
—Así que he ofendido tu sentido de justicia… Muy bien, lo acepto. Hasta los saiyayines tenemos sentido de la justicia, aunque tú pareces no creerlo. Si te pones a pensar, no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo si no tuviéramos ciertas normas de civilidad. Así que puedo entender lo que tratas de decir, Kakarotto ̶ Vegeta hizo una pausa en la que le dirigió una mirada siniestra—Sólo que si quieres justicia… ¡al menos se lo suficientemente saiyán para ejercerla como uno!  
  
El comentario le impactó hasta lo vergonzoso. Por un breve instante, y pese a la ira que sentía, un atisbo de compasión lo azotó: se preguntó fugazmente si acaso Vegeta en el fondo estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que prefería morir. No era algo tan extraño proviniendo de su rival: casi en cada instancia en que se habían encontrado, el príncipe quería llevarlo todo a términos absolutos: todo o nada, vida o muerte, éxito o fracaso. Por un momento relampagueó en su cabeza la idea que todos los crímenes entre saiyayines debían terminar en duelo a muerte entre ofensor y ofendido, en sentencia de muerte o autoeliminación. De ser así la muerte de Napa, durante su primer encuentro, adquiría un significado completamente distinto. Pero por sobre todo, predominó la ira acerca de que Vegeta se atreviese a tratarlo de llevar a actuar bajo sus propios términos.  
  
Goku no era un saiyan. Así lo había decidido, ya hacía muchos años, y lo había repetido en cada instancia en que se había presentado la necesidad de dejarlo en claro. Y si Vegeta quería seguir viviendo bajo esos términos, pues bien: él no se convertiría en quien ejecutaría la sentencia.  
  
—No tengo intenciones de combatir más contigo ¡Por el amor de Kami, ¡Vegeta, tienes un brazo roto, detén este comportamiento estúpido de una buena vez, y permite que te de una Semilla del Ermitaño!  
  
En su silencio, Vegeta había aprovechado para ponerse de pie y en guardia nuevamente. Haciendo arder su ki, comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos para lanzarle un nuevo golpe, como una manera de provocar su respuesta.  
  
—Combáteme como un saiyán— declaró su rival y Goku no pudo dejar de notar la nota de desesperación en su voz— Dame la muerte honorable que un saiyán me daría.  
  
—¿COMO TÚ SE LA DISTE A NAPPA? — aulló, fuera de sus casillas.  
  
Antes de que la bola de energía lo impactara, Goku la desvió con su ki. Determinado y furioso, avanzó hasta Vegeta y le dio un gancho limpio en el mentón, que tiró su rival al suelo y eliminó toda posibilidad de contrataque.  
  
—No te daré ninguna muerte; deberás vivir con lo que hiciste. Tu hijo te está esperando al otro lado y no seré yo el que le ponga el cadáver de su padre a los pies—declaró seriamente, y buscando en su cinturón, extrajo la bolsa con semillas del Ermitaño para ofrecerle una.  
Contrario a lo que esperaba, Vegeta accedió a recibirla sin ofrecer resistencia. Sin embargo, antes de echársela a la boca, comentó con amargo sarcasmo:  
  
—Eres el menos indicado para hablar de paternidad. El insecto verde es más padre de tu hijo de lo que tú has sido. Delegaste la educación de tus hijos a una terrícola y a un Namek, no le has entregado ninguna de las cosas que un padre saiyayín debería enseñarles.  
— No existe nada de los saiyayines que merezca ser enseñado— contesto Goku, con un desprecio en la voz que lo sorprendió a él mismo.  
  
Vegeta ya estaba masticando la semilla del Ermitaño cuando acusó el golpe de su respuesta. Pudo ver que las cejas de su rival se arquearon por la sorpresa. ¿Alguna vez había respondido a sus continuas provocaciones con la misma dureza? Goku no pudo recordar ninguna oportunidad en que se hubiera atrevido a llevarle la contraria de manera frontal: Las respuestas hirientes también se las había dejado a Piccolo.  
  
Bueno, pues esta vez, no.  
  
La expresión del rostro de su rival había cambiado nuevamente; ahora hacia la abierta hostilidad, las cejas fruncidas y los ojos empequeñecidos, todo mientras la semilla realizaba su trabajo mágico, el compacto cuerpo sacudiéndose con el efecto de los tejidos y huesos reconstituyéndose a extrema velocidad, el pequeño y anguloso rostro mostrando a pesar de sí mismo el dolor subyacente a la rápida recuperación.  
  
Goku observó con fascinación el proceso, pero no esperó que terminase: antes de que los últimos trazos de las heridas de Vegeta desaparecieran y el brazo lesionado volviera a su lugar, se acercó con los puños cerrados, para asestarle una certera patada en la nuca que dejó a su eterno rival inconsciente.  
  
El cuerpo del príncipe seguía estremeciéndose por el efecto de la semilla cuando cayó desmayado.  
  
A Goku sólo le quedaba sentarse a esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chic@s estoy buscando alguien que betee  
> Alguien se ofrece o conoce a alguna personita de buen corazón que quiera betear  
> Gracias de antemano.


End file.
